Take these broken wings
by klayn
Summary: This wasn't supposed to happen, he thought. They were supposed to have a future together. And now, that might not happen. I've decided to stop writing this story. I will not delete it, because I may start writing it again in the future (waaaay in the future). Sorry :/
1. Shock

Sebastian had not expected to spend his evening in the hospital, but here he was. The day had started out normally enough- waking up with Kurt, eating breakfast, making out, and rushing out the door so he wouldn't be late for a meeting with a client. Admittedly, he'd received a call from Kurt at about 2, saying that he wasn't feeling well and was going to go home, but nothing could have prepared him for arriving at home to see Kurt lying unconscious on the kitchen floor.

After that, everything was sort of a blur- calling 911, seeing Kurt being carried out on a stretcher, the ambulance ride to the hospital. He must have called Blaine at some point, because not long after Kurt had gotten hooked up to various machines, Blaine came running into the room, his expression a mix of worry and shock.

Eventually, a nurse said that he had to leave, and Sebastian felt Blaine put his hand around his waist and walk him out of the room. Sebastian was grateful for the support, because he wasn't entirely sure he could have managed to walk by himself.

"C'mon, let's go over to my place," said Blaine, and Sebastian nodded. He didn't think he could bear to go back to his and Kurt's apartment right now.

When they got to Blaine's apartment, Blaine pulled Sebastian onto the couch in the living room. Sebastian suddenly remembered that he hadn't called Burt, so he fished out his phone from his suit pocket and dialed Burt's number. The phone rang two times before someone picked up, and Burt's voice said, "Hi, Sebastian. What's up?"

Sebastian didn't- couldn't- reply, so he just sat there in silence. "Sebastian? What's going on, buddy?"

Blaine plucked the phone out of Sebastian's hand. "Hi Burt, it's Blaine. Um- it's about Kurt."

"What happened? Is he okay?" Burt asked.

"I got a call from Seb that Kurt was in the hospital, but I'm not sure what happened-"

"He said he wasn't feeling well in the afternoon," Sebastian heard himself saying. "He said he was going home, and when I got there, he was unconscious on the kitchen floor."

"Oh- Burt- um, Seb said that Kurt wasn't feeling well today, and went home early, and when Seb got home, Kurt was unconscious on the kitchen floor."

Burt was silent for a while.

"Burt?" asked Blaine. "Are- are you okay?"

"No," replied Burt. "Because it's the same thing that happened with Kathy."

"Kathy?"

"Kurt's mother," Burt replied. "And then she got diagnosed with cancer."

* * *

Please let me know what you think?


	2. Reaction

"Cancer?"

Sebastian snapped to attention at Blaine's question. Blaine's expression was horrified. "Do you think...does Kurt-"

Sebastian could hear the sound of Burt talking, but couldn't make out the words. He grabbed his phone back and put it on speakerphone. "Burt- cancer?"

"Yeah," replied Burt. "Kurt's mom had a brain tumor. And it sounds like Kurt has one too."

The phone slipped out of Sebastian's numb hands. He vaguely registered Blaine moving to pick up the phone, but couldn't hear anything over the word "cancer" echoing inside his head. His Kurt- his best friend, his lover, his husband of seven years- had cancer.

This wasn't supposed to happen, he thought. Kurt was supposed to be young and healthy. He was supposed to become a famous designer and live a long, utterly fabulous life. They were supposed to eventually have a kid- maybe through adoption, maybe through surrogacy. They were supposed to grow old together. They were supposed to have a future together.

And now, that might not happen.

Sebastian felt himself tearing up. It was only when Blaine wrapped a tentative arm around his shoulders that he started crying, burying his face into Blaine's sweater.  
He wasn't sure how long he cried, but eventually his tears dried up. He sniffled, reaching up to rub his eyes.

Blaine got up, and returned a few seconds later with a tissue box, which he handed to Sebastian. Sebastian took a tissue and blew his nose, then wadded up the tissue and put it on the coffee table.

"Hey, Seb?"

"Yeah?" Sebastian choked out in a watery voice.

"Do you want to sleep in separate rooms, or do you want to share a bed?" asked Blaine

"What?" Sebastian replied confusedly.

"You're staying here tonight," said Blaine determinedly. "So do you want us to sleep in separate rooms, or do you want to share a bed? I'll be honest, you kinda look like the second option would be better."

"Yeah, okay," said Sebastian. "We'll share." _And I'll try not to cry myself to sleep,_ he thought.


	3. A house is not a home

"Seb, wake up."

"Lemme sleep some more, Kurt."

"...I'm not Kurt, Seb."

"Huh?" Sebastian blinked and opened his eyes to see Blaine standing over him, dressed for work. The memories from last night came rushing back, causing Sebastian to jolt upright in the bed. "Oh, right," he said, rubbing his eyes and swinging his legs off the bed. He looked around to see that it was 7:30.

Blaine left the room, and Sebastian walked over to a chair next to the bed, where his suit from yesterday was lying. He put it on and walked out of the bedroom to find Blaine standing at the kitchen counter, drinking from a mug. Blaine looked up and said, "Do you want me to drop you at work or at your apartment?"

"Um...not work. I need- to change," Sebastian replied.

"Okay," said Blaine, and tilted the mug back and finished off the coffee in it. Sebastian followed him out of the apartment, stopping while Blaine locked up, and to his car.

Once they were at Sebastian's apartment building, Blaine parked the car. "See you later, Seb," Blaine called as Sebastian got out of the car. Sebastian waved back, and went into the building and up to his and Kurt's apartment.

It was weird, Sebastian thought. The apartment looked so normal, like nothing bad had happened yesterday, or at all. The photos of him and Kurt were still there, the rooms were neat and tidy, and the bed was neatly made. The only sign that something was out of place was the fact that there was uncooked food open in the kitchen, which Sebastian immediately threw out. He couldn't bear to have another reminder of the fact that Kurt was not okay.

He went into the bedroom and quickly took off the clothes he was wearing, putting them in the laundry hamper. He took a quick shower to freshen up, then started changing into a fresh suit, before pausing his motions. He didn't really have anything important to do at work today, so he could just not go. On the other hand, what would he do? He couldn't stay in the apartment- he would just end up crying himself into a stupor- and going to see Kurt in the hospital might have the same affect on him.

He just wished this nightmare would be over and Kurt would come home.


	4. Phone Call

Sebastian eventually ended up going to work. Once he got there, though, he found that he couldn't focus, his thoughts drifting to Kurt. He spent several hours like this, attempting to get some work done. Finally, when he realized that he'd spent over five hours completing one hour's worth of work, he decided to just go and visit Kurt.

As he was about to leave, his cell phone rang, and he quickly picked it up. "Hello?" he said.

"Is this Sebastian Smythe-Hummel?" asked someone.

"Yes, who are you?" he replied.

"I'm Dr. Corsa. I'm calling about your husband, Kurt Smythe-Hummel."

Sebastian felt dizzy. "What about him?"

"We performed a CT scan on him this morning, and the results have just come in. It appears that your husband has a high-grade oligodendrogliomic tumor in his frontal lobe."

"And- what does that mean in English?"

"He's got a highly malignant tumor in his frontal lobe," replied the doctor. He paused, then said, "I'm sorry, Mr. Smythe-Hummel."

Sebastian nodded, then hung up the phone. He put it down on his desk, and started crying.


End file.
